


Reunited

by kickmeinthedick



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fanfiction, M/M, Original Character(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickmeinthedick/pseuds/kickmeinthedick
Summary: Ace does some digging and finds out that his former college roommate has become quite the internet celebrity since the start of his YouTube channel way back when, and decides to try and find him at his next big convention outing. But when Jack invites him back to his motel room to catch up, things get a little interesting.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress! I will update as I go :)

“Jack?” I call quietly, loud enough for my voice to be heard on the other side of the thin, motel door, but still quiet enough to not be heard by anyone that might be staying nearby. He’d invited me over after I’d ran into him at this year’s convention to catch up after all these years, nonchalantly slipping the address of the crappy motel he was staying at to me before he had to run off again. I had no idea what he’d been up to after college and seeing him had been such a surprise. After he’d left I looked up his channel on YouTube and watched a few of his videos out of curiosity. He is hugely popular. It’s almost unbelievable. I knew he had a channel all those years back but I never imagined that it would blow up into something as big as it was today.

I listened to the sounds of the night that surrounded me as I stood at his door. It was a hot summer night in the suburbs of L.A., and I had once again flown down to VidCon as I did every year. Again, I never imagined I’d run into one of my best friends from college. We ended up losing touch, it’ll be so nice to talk to him again. Shuffling could be heard from the other side of the door as I imagined he got up to answer it. It opened and I was greeted by the short, peppy little Irishman. His bright neon hair was disheveled but his blue eyes glowed brighter than ever. It was the same old Jack that I used to know. “Ace!” he piped up, making eye contact with me. I studied him for a moment, having to look slightly down on him as he was shorter than I was. He suddenly shot forward and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me into a tight hug, his head rested comfortably on my shoulder. I held him, hugging him back. He smelled like cheap beer and the tinge of something a bit stronger. 

It reminded me of way back when. The time we’d spend with each other after classes and on the weekend, just the two of us. Drinking and playing games on the couch, watching movies together, getting totally wasted. The alcohol always made him open up a bit...not like he wasn’t already an open book. His body was so warm, his grip so gentle yet firm as if he never wanted me to leave. After a minute of just holding me, snuggling into my shoulder, both of us absorbing the fact that this was really happening, he invited me in. When I stepped into his room, the scent of alcohol became stronger. His room was a complete mess, and it looked as if he never even properly unpacked his bags. Now, I understand that he does this a lot and that he probably has a whole way of doing things..

“Holy shit, dude, ye look great! It’s been so long since I’ve seen ye, how’ve ye been?” He chuckled, digging his hands into the pockets of his joggers and looking me up and down, biting his lip. He swayed slightly as he stood looking at me, clearly tipsy. He had on a form-fitting longsleeve black shirt, the sleeves pushed up past his elbows. I could clearly see a tattoo on his right arm.

Now, myself, I’m covered in tattoos. Some of which I had all the way back when I first met Jack. My hair is dark brown, a bleached stripe adorning the front. I’m sure many of you have seen the way Jack looked in college with his short, faux hawk type haircut. That’s basically what I have. I have tunnels in my ears but they’re way larger than his ever were; at least an inch. Along with that a few more piercings- lip, eyebrow, whatever. “I’d ask you th’ same.” I said quietly, closing the door behind me, my clear Irish accent showing through. “I don’t think I’ve talked to ye in years..ye just up and disappeared on me.”   
“I know, it’s jus’ that…” His voice trailed off as he looked for the correct words to use. I walked myself past him to the queen size bed that sat in the middle of his room, allowing myself to sit down on the edge of it, facing the television. “I-I guess t’at things were jus’ a bit awkward between us, ye know..? After all tha’s happened…” He walked over and stood in front of me. “But I never forgot about ya..” He spoke. I nodded and looked down, not necessarily wanting to look at him. I knew exactly what he was talking about. Back in college, his girlfriend hated me for it. I guess you could say that Jack and I had sort of a..thing together. I kept quiet and I don’t think he ever told anyone, but she always knew better: that something was going on. 

Suddenly I felt his hands on my thighs as he climbed himself up onto my lap, facing me and kneeling on the bed, straddling my hips. I instinctively held onto his curvy waist, looking up at him. He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked warmly into my eyes. “I’ve missed ye…I’ve missed this..” he spoke quietly, playing with the hair on the back of my neck. In the background played a miscellaneous TV program, quiet and static-y, barely coming through. This was strange, as if he wanted to just start where we left off. It didn’t bother me, however. I was fine with him coming to me for a little attention. I was fine with him coming to me for a quick fuck every now and again. And knowing nothing about what was going on in his current relationship, what he needed (and might not be getting) from his girlfriend in Korea, I found myself perfectly fine with what he was doing. I was used to being his playtoy, and I didn’t mind. The only thing I found myself holding onto in my mind was that he may be just a tad bit...wasted. 

Memories from college all came flooding back. The times he’d come to my dorm room at midnight the night before an exam, bawling his eyes out about some stupid insignificant fight him and his girlfriend had. I’d hug him and let him cry into me, completely abandoning my studies. Standing there with Jack in my arms, crying into the shoulder of my sweater, for minutes on end, until he once again started to advance on me. His tears would slowly begin to subside as he gingerly kissed at the base of my neck, eventually leading to sucking and biting, taking out all of his pent up sexual tension on me and not hesitating to leave a couple or more marks. God he was so hot at that age, getting all hot and bothered even when he was emotional like that. He was always my sexy little Irishman; we did so much stupid shit back then…

“So,” his soft, smooth voice jolted me back into reality. “What have ye been doing all these years..?” He asked, his forehead rested gently against mine, looking into my eyes. I could feel his fingers running through my hair at the back of my head.   
“Oh, ye know..nothing exciting,” I answer, my eyes straying from his. “I’d much rather hear about you. It seems like yer life is going in the right direction.” I finish awkwardly, meeting his gaze again.   
He chuckled quietly, keeping my gaze, his eyes tired and full of lust. “I guess ye could say that.. I never expected this whole gaming thing to take off like this.” Jack pushed his face closer to mine, his nose pressed snugly next to mine. I could tell what he wanted, and I wanted it too...Fuck small talk. But I had to play it cool…  
“Well ye turned into quite the handsome guy, Jack.” I said, looking into his deep blue eyes, my deeper voice resonating in the air.  
“I could say the same about you, Ace.” He responded, a serious tone to his voice, biting his lip as he finished his sentence. A silence hung in the air between us for a moment. I could hear the television playing behind him and the hum of the cheap air conditioning unit in the corner of the room. He blinked slowly at me as I lost myself in his gorgeous blue eyes. I began to rub circles into his hips with my thumbs, causing him to rise a little off of my lap and let out a short breath. I smirk; this is going to be fun.  
I lean my head up and kiss him, taking him off guard. He tightens his arms around my neck, pulling me closer as a continue to dig my thumbs into the soft skin of his hips, sending jolts of pleasure directly up his spine. Excitedly he grinds his hips into mine as we kiss like two sex deprived men who haven’t had action in hell knows how long. The static hum of the television isn’t enough to cover up the desperate lip smacking and delicate moans coming from our mouths. Distracted, I hardly notice Jack slip his shaking hands down from around my neck to his hips where mine rested, carefully entwining his fingers into mine before pushing me down, scootching me further up onto the bed before pinning my hands above my head with his own. He carefully sat up on top of me, releasing my hands as he sat himself down square on the crotch of my pants. Placing his hands on my waist, he smiled lustfully. “Looks like somebody missed havin’ me around…” He purred, stroking the half-hard bulge growing in my pants through the taught, rough fabric.  
Smiling back, I respond, “It’s just not the same when you do it yourself, ye know?”  
“Well, don’t get too excited, ‘cause I haven’t done this since college..” He chuckled, looking away, bringing his attention back to the crotch of my pants. Taking a long, deep breath to calm himself down, he crawled up my body, exaggerating the slow sway of his hips. He kissed me again, briefly, as I lay there. He then kissed gently along my jawline and down my neck, his soft lips making me want to just hurry up and fuck his cute little mouth. He breathily bit at the tendons running along my neck and down to my collarbones, snaking his hands up under my junky band tee-shirt to my flat but muscular stomach. He played with the hairs of my happy trail for a while, sucking tiny bruises into the soft and delicate skin of my neck and biting light marks in for good measure. In my mind I pictured us back in our dorm room in college, both needy and hormonally unstable, steaming with testosterone and pent up sexual desires...  
In the midst of my dreaming, I feel the cold air of the motel room crawl across my stomach as Jack pushes the fabric of my shirt up past my chest, moving down and kissing each of my tattoos as he traveled across them while I slipped my shirt off the rest of the way before gently resting my hand on the back of his head, twirling my fingers through his hair. As I passed my gaze down over him, he flashed his bright blue eyes up at me, full of excitement and lust. Jack hooked his fingers into the band of my pants, tugging gently as he kissed down my happy trail, exposing more and more as he pulled the fabric of my jeans back. In one quick tug, my pants were down past my ass, my excited, growing cock springing to life, the tip softly kissing my stomach. “Jack… Seán…” He cast his gaze up at me again as I spoke. “Yer fuckin’ gorgeous…” I chuckled breathily, stroking what I could of his face that I could reach.  
He smiled bashfully, looking down at my exposed body. “It’s been so long since I heard that..” Jack whispered, licking his lips before bringing them down onto my shaft and kissing me gently, locking his lips around it and sucking as if giving me a hickey. I let out a gasp as his warm lips made contact. He slid his mouth up to the tip before running his soft, wet tongue over the slit, tasting the remnants of an afternoon fap session. He cast his eyes up at me one more time, locking my gaze as he took the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head.   
“A-ah… Seán…” I let out a quiet gasp, tilting my head back into the sheets. He was so careful, as if he didn't want to disappoint me. Well, there’s nothing disappointing about a blow job, and I know he had to be careful about his gag reflex. He was always so sensitive. He began to slide his mouth further down my cock, interrupting my thoughts. I instinctively bucked my hips, letting out a pleasured gasp. Jack reacted, gagging slightly on my length, but refusing to take his mouth away. I looked back down at him, pleasure filling my body as I took in the scene, Seán William McLoughlin, my college boy toy, my cock in his mouth once again. I felt heat pooling at my core at the thought; I held back the urge. I couldn't cum yet, not without giving him more.   
After taking a few quick breaths, he began to stroke my cock with his mouth, bobbing his head and sucking rhythmically. Every few strokes he’d remove his mouth only to slowly lick a stripe up the side. I let myself relax and enjoy the sensation of a smooth tongue along my cock once more as he slid his lips up and down my shaft, occasionally flicking his eyes up toward mine, his face pink. I sat up on my elbows to watch him, he really had improved. Suddenly the sensation stopped as he released my cock from his lips. I grabbed his hips again as he sat up on top of me.


End file.
